Medical devices can include devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these implantable medical devices (IMDs) include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy devices (CRTs), and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices can be used to treat patients or subjects using electrical or other therapy or to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include one or more electrodes in communication with one or more sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. Other examples of IMDs include implantable diagnostic devices, implantable drug delivery systems, or implantable devices with neural stimulation capability.
Medical devices also include ambulatory or wearable medical devices (WMDs) such as wearable cardioverter defibrillators (WCDs). WCDs are monitors that include surface electrodes. The surface electrodes are arranged to provide one or both of monitoring surface electrocardiograms (ECGs) and delivering cardioverter and defibrillator shock therapy.
Some medical devices include one or more sensors to monitor different physiologic aspects of the patient. The devices may derive measurements of hemodynamic parameters related to chamber filling and contractions from electrical signals provided by such sensors. Sometimes patients who are prescribed these devices have experienced repeated heart failure (HF) decompensation or other events associated with worsening HF. Symptoms associated with worsening HF include pulmonary and/or peripheral edema, dilated cardiomyapathy, or ventricular dilation. Early attention to signs and symptoms of HF decompensation is needed for the health of the patient and allows early initiation of treatment.
An approach for detecting HF can be found in Zhao et al., “Systems and Methods for Use by an Implantable Medical Device for Detecting Heart Failure Based on the Independent Information Content of Immitance Vectors,” U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0004712, filed Jul. 7, 2008.